The beginning of a new life
by inume1227
Summary: Kagome Higurashi's had a terrible life for the past years. Since her mom's death, she's been dealing with her heart broken father and constant bullying due to her own weight. After being transferred to a different town for good part of high school, she has to come back to her home town and face her old memories, old bullies and possibly, a new life.
1. Introduction

Summary :

 _Kagome Higurashi's had a terrible life for the past years._

 _Since her mom's death, she's been dealing with her heart broken father and constant bullying due to her own weight._

 _After being transferred to a different town for good part of high school, she has to come back to her home town and face her old memories, old bullies and possibly, a new life._

Chapter 01 : Introduction

"Do you really need to go daddy?" whined a 17 year old Kagome as she folded away her clothes and placed them in her suitcase.

"Kaggy-chan, you know that it is a very rare job opportunity for me"

"Fine" huffed the young girl, giving up on the idea of persuading her dad into not accepting that job. Her father had gotten a very high paying job opportunity overseas so she had to move back to her hometown with her elder brother Souta since she was still not a legal adult to live by herself.

"You'll be fine" said Hiroto as he went over to his daughter and kissed her on the head and exited her room.

"I really hope so too" she mumbled as she closed her eyes that were already stinging with tears and took a shaky breath to calm herself.

 **At Shikon High a few days later**

"Have you guys heard? A new student will be joining our school from tomorrow" asked a 17 year old Sango, her brown eyes looking at her friends. They were currently sitting in an empty classroom and it was recess.

"Let's hope it's a girl... a hot one..." said an 18 year old Miroku with a dreamy look on his face.

A 17 year old Inuyasha could only hum, seeing Sango's eyebrow twitch he could only smirk to himself. Sure Miroku did not have the same reputation as he did, although he was quite well known around for being the pervert he was.

"So what is it that we know about this student?" asked a 16 year old Rin amused by her senior friends. She was the youngest of them all and was an year below them.

"No idea, I only heard it's going to be a girl" replied Sango.

Inuyasha smirked at this "I hope she's hot then, I could have some fun..." Sango rolled her eyes at her hanyou friend "Seriously Yash... If you were not one of my best friends I would've punched you by now."

'I wish he changed this side of him...' she inwardly though. She had to admit that Inuyasha had quite the reputation of the player. He used to be such a bully in middle school, even high school students were scared of him, but this changed over the years.

The only girls Inuyasha never slept with or hit on were Rin and herself.

Rin, because she was his younger adoptive sister, his half brother Sesshomaru's had found her wandering around the streets when she was 5, after witnessing her parents being murdered. And herself... well he said that she was not his type (although unknown to her it was because he knew about Miroku' crush on her).

Sango used to hate Inuyasha's guts since middle school, as she witnessed how he used to bully and hit students. But after becoming friends with Miroku, she forced to befriend his best friend Inuyasha as well. That was when she realised he wasn't so bad after all, at least to his friends, he was an awesome friend.

"...ango... Earth to Sango!"

"Huh...?" She blinked twice before looking up to see her friend Inuyasha waving a had in front of her face, annoyance quite evident on his face. Past him were Rin and Miroku smiling at the two of them.

"I said, let's go, recess is over- Gosh, stop zoning out like that, would ya?" He scoffed.

She blushed "oh yeah... let's go..." as she said so she grabbed her backpack and followed her friends, off to their next class.

 **A/N: well, first chapter is done, let me know what you think so far in the reviews!**

 **Feeling excited about this story! Please please please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Love, Inume**


	2. Meeting Rin and company

Heads turned as the 17 year old walked through the halls of Shikon High.

Whispers like "Damn, she's hot" or "Wow, i wish i was pretty like her" or "Is she new? Niiice" were heard among the students.

Kagome entered the principal's office as she was called in.

::::::

Kagome shook hands with the girl in front of her. _'She seems nice'_ she thought to herself as she thought to herself as she took a better look at the said girl. She had chocolate brown eyes and jet black hair. Her eyes glistened as she smiled "Rin Takahashi, nice to meet you!" She said extending a hand.

"Kagome Higurashi, the pleasure is all mine" she smiled back as she shook the girls had.

"I'm not in your same year, in fact I'm an year below, but since i'm free right now, i've been assigned to show you around " She said giving her a sweet smile "Let's go?" Kagome nodded as she followed Rin.

:::::::

 **Recess**

Kagome and Rin headed to an empthy classroom "this is where we normally spend recess" the latter said to the other. Kagome saw two other figures sitting at the back of the classroom.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the girl sitting at the table but was able to mask her surprise just as quick.

Sango smiled at Rin who approached them, Kagome following her from behind

"Hey guys, this is Kagome Higurashi, she joined our school today"

Sango smiled at the new girl and introduced herself as Sango Hyuga.

Kagome noted she had beautiful amber coloured eyes and dark mahogany hair tied in a sleek high ponytail. On top of all she was wearing a boys uniform.

"Tomboy" replied Sango as she saw the questioning look on the girl's face.

"My, my, what do we have her? A very ho- lovely lady... Miroku Houshi" said the brown haired guy as he took Kagome's hand and kissed it.

Soon a slap echoed throughout the classroom.

Kagome gulped and looked at the guy in front of her whom she had just slapped.

"Seriously Miroku?!" Asked an angry Sango as Rin dragged Miroku back to his seat.

Kagome was about to take a seat as well when a voice stopped her, "who are you?"

She turned around, and froze.

There HE was, definitely grown taller, more handsome and somewhat manlier yet boyish. But those unique features of his were still the same, long silver hair, piercing golden eyes and cute dog ears on top of his head.

All Inuyasha could do was stare at the girl beneath him _'Damn, she's hot'_

Not too short, not too tall, milky complexion, raven colored hair, luscious lips, beautiful blue eyes.

He gulped as his eyes travel slowly downwards, noticing her white column of neck, her bust, not too small nor too big, her curvaceous body...

"Helloooo, earth to Inuyasha!"

He blinked twice, to see his little sister, peering curiously at him before grinning and patting her in the head. Rin turned to Kagome "this guy is my elder brother, Inuyasha Takahashi, he and his family adopted me when i was younger" she said smiling at Kagome who smiled in return.

Kagome clenched her fists and looked at her shoes _'Inuyasha Takahashi...'_

"Come Kagome, Inuyasha brought some food for all of us" said cheerfully. The 17 year old slowly nodded as she went to join the group.

Sango eyed her from the corner of the eye _'Kagome Higurashi...'_

Inuyasha smirked and eyed the girl in front of him as she talked with Rin.

 _'Oh... I'm SO getting her to sleep with me...'_


	3. Fatsome

After school, Rin had gone ahead to a friend place with some other class mates of hers.

Kagome was leaning against her locker in the empty hallway. Sango had told her they could have all walked home together. She had gone in search of Miroku, muttering something along the lines "that pervert must've gone chasing after some girls"

She sighed, she hadn't expected to see so many familiar faces, or meet people like Sango... and on top of that Inuyasha...

"Hey beautiful..." she heard a husky voice. Looking up she saw the hanyou's face.

"Hi" she said curtly looking away.

Inuyasha frowned, normally girls would flirt with him or blush all the time when making eye contact, but she seemed different. She seemed to be avoiding him. No one avoided him, even guys admired him.

"You seem to be distant to me. Did I do anything wrong to you?"

' _Oh, you have NO idea_ ' she thought, refraining the bitter chuckle that was about to escape.

"Oh... I get it" he said leaning forward, pitting his hands at either side of her head. Kagome was now pinned against her locker. He leaned closer to her face, inches away from it. "So you want me to make the first move huh..."

"Excuse me?" Her voice came above a whisper

"Come on, don't play innocent... I know you want me, every girl in this school does..." he said huskily. He nuzzled her neck and inhaled "Let's have sex tonight?"

"FUCK OFF!" She screamed and pushed him with all her might, and slapped him. Hard. Inuyasha could only gape at her.

Rejection? That hadn't happened to him in a while.

At that point Sango and Miroku had come back and witnessed the scene.

Kagome glared at him "You make my life a living hell AND expect me to get fucked as well? By you? Hell NO"

"What are you saying, woman? Living hell? We've never even met before!"

"Oh really? I don't think so"

That's when they heard a gasp. Turning their heads to the direction it came from they found Sango with a shocked expression "Shit. Now I remember... Kagome Higurashi. It sounded familiar but I couldn't really get a grasp of it..." said Sango.

"What? What's going on?" Asked a now confused Inuyasha.

"Remember that girl you used to bully in middle school?" Asked the tomboy

"Huh..."

"Fatsome... is what you called me" said Kagome quietly.

1... 2... 3...

"You... are Fatsome?" He could only ask.

He got a glare in response

"But... but... you're not fat...now"

"It doesn't change the fact that I went through a lot because of you! You destroyed my middle school life! AND my self esteem! I had to go to so many therapy sessions! I..." by now tears pricked her eyes, but she refused to cry in front of him.

She turned away, grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder.

"Sorry Sango, I'll walk home with you another time" and went away.

After a few minutes of silence Sango sighed "you did do cruel things to her back then y'know"

Inuyasha sighed, running a hand through his hair _'Fatsome... huh...'_

"Dude... I have no idea if you were that bad back then... but it seems like you had crossed the limit..."

"Nah... it can't be that bad can it-" but he was cut off by Sango

"Yes you did! You body shamed her, called her names, used to steal from her, you freaking told her she was useless and to go kill herself!" She finished. By now her face was red and she was panting.

Inuyasha felt a slight pang of guilt but paid no heed to it. Being guilty was for weaklings. And weakness was not something he needed.

"Keh" he scoffed and eyeing Sango he grimaced on the inside ' _Damn_ _I_ _pissed her off... she's gonna act all scary again...'_

"Let's just go home already" said the irritated tomboy as she walked past her two friends.

"Fine" said the hanyou following her along with Miroku, who sensing the thick air all he could do was ask, "So... who's up for a movie marathon?"


End file.
